I'll Always Be Here For You
by sailorsun777
Summary: Tenten spends another Christmas alone… at least until another somebody comes to visit her.


**A/N:** Man, in case no one's noticed, I think NejiTen is the best pairing for this season! I love them so much!!

**Summary:** Tenten spends another Christmas alone… at least until another somebody comes to visit her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or Tenten. Or Neji. Or… God dammit, I don't own anyone::sniffle::

* * *

Tenten sighed. There were only a few days til Christmas. 'Another Christmas, another holiday spent alone.' Her parents were killed on a mission 2 years earlier, and every year since then, Tenten has spent alone. Unforutnately, no one else realized this. They always believed she was like them, spending a day with their loved ones, including their family, so they never really checked up on her, being too busy anyway. 

The next day, she arrived at training early. Although she was early, Neji had beaten her to the training grounds as usual. 'I wonder if he lives here or something, since he's always here before me.' Lee shortly followed Tenten. They said their good mornings and had a little chat before Gai appeared.

"Yosh! Today, I'm canceling training due to the Joy of Christmas! Although it may not be as great as the Springtime of Youth, it's very close! Have a great Christmas and spend it with your loved ones all!" Gai yelled before he and Lee went off to run laps around Konoha, while spreading holiday cheer everywhere.

Neji quickly noticed Tenten's expression when Gai finished his speech. 'That's odd. Tenten's usually happy, and the one time where everyone's supposed to be all cheerful is the one time Tenten isn't. I wonder what's wrong.' He walked over to Tenten and was about to ask her, when she interrupted him, "Hey Neji! Even though Gai said we don't have training, do you want to spar anyway? There's not really any point for me to go home anyway… uh… because my ...parents are still decorating! You know how parents can get when it's the holidays!" Tenten said cheerfully.

Neji immediately saw through her fakeness, but didn't want to pressure her into answering, knowing she'd probably lie again. "Alright, then."

They trained for a few hours, before Tenten was exhausted. Once again, she lost, but she was definitely improving.

"Tenten, I think we should call it quits for today. Besides, we shouldn't push ourselves so much during the holidays." At the word, holidays, he noticed Tenten's expression saddened. Still, he knew she wouldn't tell him what was really going on.

"Um... if you're sure, I mean, I'm not that tired, and I can–"

"I'm sure." Neji said firmly. "Go home, spend time with your family."

Once again, Tenten flinched, but tried her best to hide it.

"Alright. Merry Christmas, Neji!" She said cheerfully before running off towards home. Instead of heading towards the Hyuuga compound, he followed Tenten.

He watched her through the window, while she sat at home, alone. 'I wonder where her parents are. It seems like they're always gone. Maybe they're gone on a mission. Poor Tenten.'

He noticed her leave the house again and followed behind her. This time, she stopped at a cemetery. 'Why is she here?' He continued to watch. Then she began to talk.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm back. I miss you so much. It's been two years now, and well, I'm getting kind of lonely. I wish you were here. Why did you have to leave me? I don't think I can spend another Christmas by myself."

Neji was, to say the least, shocked. 'Her parents have been dead for two years now? How come she hasn't told any of us? That's probably why she hasn't been so cheery. All this time, she's been so alone…" His thoughts were cut short when she began to talk again.

"Okaa-san, guess what? You remember how I told you about Neji, right? I think… I think I love him, okaa-san. And Otou-san, if you were here, I know you'd approve. He's such a great guy. He comes from a good family. He's a little stoic and cold, but I guess that's just who he is. I wish he knew though. Okaa-san, Otou-san, I miss you so much." With that said, Tenten got up and left the cemetery with Neji on her heels.

'She loves me?'

After Tenten entered her house, he left.

_Christmas Day_

Tenten woke up, remembering what day it was. "Merry Christmas, Okaa-san, Otou-san." She whispered to herself. She looked outside and noticed snow everywhere. 'Guess I can't go visit them today.' (A/N: Them refers to her parents in case you didn't get it!)

She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the couch. But before she could sit down, someone knocked on the door. At first she thought it was neighbors bringing gifts for the family, and did not want to answer the door, knowing that they'd ask for her parents. She eventually decided to open the door after all the incessant knocking.

"Neji!" She said in surprise as she opened the door. 'Why is he here? This is definitely a first.'

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm… well it's quite cold outside, and I don't think I can make it to the Hyuuga compound without freezing to death." He said sheepishly. It was obviously a lie, since it is a known fact that the Neji Hyuuga can survive anything. Tenten saw through his fib but let him inside anyway.

"Tenten. The truth is, I didn't come because of the weather." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much, so why are ya here?" She asked him.

"Tenten, how long do you intend to keep it a secret?" Neji asked, bluntly. Tenten looked at him confusedly. 'There's no way he knows.'

"Intend to keep what a secret?"

"Tenten…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you at the cemetery, Tenten."

"What?"

"Tenten…" Suddenly, Tenten did something that definitely wasn't Tenten.

Tears trailed down her face. She was crying. Neji didn't know what to do; he wasn't expecting that to happen. Neji, in panic, pulled Tenten towards him. She cried into his chest for what seemed like hours, til she finally calmed down.

"I feel so alone, Neji." She said, spilling out all of her feelings.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." He told her. Eventually she began to nod off.

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered. Smiling, Tenten drifted off to sleep.


End file.
